Reactie gebruikersblog:Zefred/Ik ben het zat!/@comment-27422210-20180511093617
Hey Zefred, deze wiki is één uit de duizend. Hij is prachtig. Hij moedigt me aan om verder te schrijven, zelfs als ik even geen zin heb, en dan ben ik zo blij dat ik dat heb gedaan. Hij inspireert me elke keer als ik er naar kijk en ik waardeer het zo enorm dat je hem zo prachtig hebt gemaakt. De kleuren passen zo mooi samen en toch is er contrast, en zelfs is de wiki nog relatief klein, het is de geweldigste wiki waar ik ook geweest ben en daar kan de Warrior Cats wiki met zijn miljoenen gebruikers niet tegenop. Ik voel dat je van deze plek houdt en dat je er zoveel om geeft, je hebt je ziel hier ingestort. Ik vind het geweldig dat ik hier ook mag gaan tekenen, iets wat ik het liefst van al doe, dat deze wiki meer gaat worden dan alleen een schrijfoord maar ook een plek voor poëzie en andere vormen van kunst. De schrijfuitdagingen zijn een geweldig iets, maar ik zou niet deelnemen aan ze allemaal simpelweg omdat ik niet zó goed ben. Ik vind het prachtig hoe jullie alles zo netjes en georganiseerd houden want als jullie lange tijd afwezig zouden zijn, zou dat echt niet meer lukken, dus vind ik het geweldig dat jullie zoveel van jullie tijd in deze fantastische plek steken. Op deze plek voel ik me enorm vrij, vrijer dan op andere plekken zoals Deviantart of Instagram waar mensen nota bene domme vragen gaan stellen waardoor ik me schaam. Hier gebeurt dat niet, wat je ook schrijft of tekent, het wordt hoe dan ook gewaardeert. De kladpagina's zijn geniaal. Ik zag ze nog nooit ergens anders en ik wist meteen dat het iets was dat alleen jullie konden bedenken omdat het idee zo goed uitgewerkt, zo compleet was. Ik ben dol op kladpagina's omdat je er zo vrij bent, je kunt ze aanpassen en verwijderen hoe vaak je maar wilt en het is niet zo erg, want toen ik alleen maar echte verhalen schreef kwam het zeker meer dan 5 keer voor dat ik vastraakte en stopte met schrijven. Het voelde te serieus aan en daarom vind ik die kladpagina's geweldig. Wat ik treurig vond, is dat ze werden nagedaan. Jullie harde werk werd gewoon gekopiëert door mensen die dachten dat het niet door jullie bedacht was maar iets universeels was. Ik zou het niet erg vinden als er wat ideeën uit worden gehaald, inspiratie, iets om te helpen, maar het was bijna plagiaat omdat jullie het zelf hadden bedacht. Je hebt dit type mensen die zegt; "oh maar dat is toch een compliment?", nee dat is het niet. Dat kun je over zoveel diefstallen zeggen. "Die diamant is zo mooi dat je hem kunt stelen", "die tekening was zo mooi dat ze hem stalen" maar voor de eigenaar is het niets meer dan vertrouwensbeschadiging vooral als het om mensen gaat die je kende, zelfs al was het niet zo goed. Vooral als je voor die mensen je best deed en ze daar dan gewoon mee gaan weglopen alsof het allemaal mag en kan. Wees trots op je wiki Zefred, want als hij niet de enige is die zo prachtig, georganiseerd en netjes is, dan is hij wel één uit de duizend zoals ik hierboven zei. Wees niet boos dat je zo makkelijk vergeeft en zo vriendelijk bent, want ik weet zeker dat deels door je persoonlijkheid deze wiki zo is geworden. En die deeltjes, genade en vriendelijkheid, die heb je er samen met de rest van je ziel ingegooit. Daar komt alles bij. Kan ik beschrijven wat je voelt? Nee, want ik ben nooit een echte beheerder geweest zoals jij en Mariek. En ik kijk enorm naar jullie op, want jullie zijn een waardig voorbeeld voor iedereen uit alle wikia's. Ik probeer te beschrijven wat je voelt, maar daarvoor zou je meer dan 26 letters voor nodig hebben. Maar laat me het proberen. Je wiki is een grote koepel. Je koepel is opgedeelt uit schildjes, klein en zeshoekig, ze zijn allemaal even belangrijk en erop staat... "Kladpagina's", "Regels", "Personagepagina's" en ga zo maar door. Allemaal hangen ze aan elkaar vast, ze kunnen niet zonder elkaar en ze passen perfect samen. Binnenin zitten de gebruikers en de beheerders, veilig door alle schildjes die allemaal zo mooi in elkaar passen omdat de beheerders ze elke dag stevig opnieuw vastlijmen zodat ze niet uit elkaar kunnen vallen. En dan komen er gebruikers. Ze slaan een schildje in, nemen het mee en laten een opening achter. Je koepel heeft een gat, alle andere schildjes missen hun buurman en er komt wind en tocht en narigheid naar binnen door het gat. Alsof je in een warm bad zit en de stop wordt er uitgetrokken. En zo voelt depressie. Want diefstal laat depressie achter en niet alleen bij de makers van het gestolen voorwerp maar bij iedereen die ermee te maken had. Het enige wat ik je kan zeggen om te troosten tegen diefstal is om te beginnen bij de kern; Jij hebt het verzonnen. Jij hebt het gemaakt, je ziel heeft een onzichtbare afdruk achtergelaten. En die kan niemand uitwissen, hoeveel dieven het ook opnieuw stelen. Het gaat niet helpen tegen het gevoel dat je ideeën allemaal weggesleurd worden in een spinneweb, maar het is er wel en het besef dat jij de echte maker bent gaat je helpen om iedereen te confronteren als het nodig is. Je bent te mild geweest; als jij dat denkt, laat hen dan zien dat je ook hard kunt zijn en dat ze niet zomaar kunnen doen wat ze willen. En het hoeft zelfs niet alleen. Laten we teruggaan naar je koepel. Je mooie, veilige koepel. De wolkenhemel en de zon en de blauwe lucht, ze zijn allemaal weg omdat die ene kleuter je schildje heeft weggerukt. Wat ga je doen. Ga je door de opening wegglippen? Maar daar is toch geen plaats voor jou? Hier hoor je, waar alles naar jou voelt en alles jouw stempel op zich heeft, jouw ziel, je liefde. Wat ga je doen. Je kunt door het gat kruipen, maar wat doe je dan? Kruip naar buiten, haal dat schildje terug en ram het weer op zijn plek als het nodig is, zodat die kleuters weten dat dit het internet is en ze niet mogen stelen zoveel ze willen. Want deze wiki is maar half zonder jou, Zefred. Jij bent zowat de wiki geworden met alle moeite die je hierin stak . En hij zou nooit meer hetzelfde zijn als je je terugtrekt, want dat is het ook niet waard. Iedereen krijgt wel eens te kampen met diefstal en als je blijft staan en terugslaat ga je later zo trots zijn. En met die éne boodschap gaat iedereen meteen zien dat niet met jou te sollen valt, want je kunt niet alleen vriendelijk en genadig zijn, je hebt ook hardheid nodig om je balans te houden. En voor zover ik je ken, denk ik wel dat dit je gaat lukken. Ben je blij dat je een schrijverswiki hebt? We zijn namelijk allemaal goed in een peptalk ;) Hoofd hoog houden en niet opgeven Zefred, je gaat later zo trots zijn. De wiki is niet hetgene dat jou je gelukkig gaat voelen, dat ligt helemaal in jouw handen. Glimlach eens, oprecht. Voel je je niet gelukkiger? Probeer hoop te zien en zolang je die vasthoud gaat deze wiki opnieuw een veilig oord worden voor jou, want voor mij is het dat altijd geweest, hoeveel schildjes ook weggehaald zullen worden, ik ga altijd de blauwe lucht en de zon en de wolken zien omdat die blijvend zijn, omdat jij ze daar vastgelijmd hebt. Als je hierdoorheen raakt gaan je schildjes dubbel zo sterk worden, je wiki gaat een littekentje van diefstal hebben maar hij gaat zo sterk zijn daardoor, want hij heeft het overleefd. Jeetje, dit is de langste comment die ik ooit schreef. Hopelijk raakte je erdoorheen? Knuffel, Anne